Blue Lagoon
by Lucrid Lucifel
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles of all EricxAriel one shots. EricxAriel. G to T rating.
1. Impress

Title: Impress

Author: LucridLucifel

Genre: One shot, romance.

Rating: PG

Fandom: The Little Mermaid

Summary: Impressions come in different shapes. EricxAriel.

A/N: For LJ's 20_fics, prompt #4: Impress.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, nor do I make a profit from this work of fiction. TLM belongs soley to Disney.

* * *

**Impress**

_Love is a song that never ends. _

_- Bambi_

Ariel thought of the what-if's concerning her role as Eric's wife, and Queen, in a different world. She's was the princess of the sea and of the merpeople.

Ariel had and still has not idea what is to be expected and socially acceptable of in human culture. She did what would be considered as odd to many little quirks, for example, collect useless junk that many would consider borderline hoarding.

And she lacked proper etiquette and mannerisms. She embarrassed Eric on a few occasions in front of his guests. He laughed it off like a good sport. Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than necessary, but there has to be a moment where the line is drawn.

She figured, anyway.

She pondered and pondered what she spectacle might be the best solution. Ariel wanted more than anything to make Eric proud to have her as his wife. She knew he loved her and that was great!

—But, well, she felt out of place in this new world of humans. She was fascinated by it, but just as intimidated by it.

The last thing Ariel wanted was another situation with a different woman trying to step in her turf and steal Eric's heart from her.

She sighed.

She stopped and sat on the beach. The sand feeling warm against her bare feet. The bits of wet grains slipping between her toes and crunching as she wiggled them.

It really was a nice day. The sun was shining bright. It was hot enough to go in for a dip in the ocean, sparkling under the reflections of light it caught. She was starting to feel very sticky and hot. She considered stripping herself of her blue casual dress and jumping in with just her under garments on.

Just before Ariel decided on a choice, a little beyond her in what appeared to be sand made ditch, she saw something. A little brown something. She even heard a low whine.

Ariel immediately went to investigate and as she approached the ditch, she found an ocean-washed dog laying on its side, whining and shivering. Ariel removed her dress and toss it to the side. She couldn't risk wetting it since it would weight a ton and wash her to who knows where.

She was human now and she frequently needed oxygen supply. In her pantaloons, Ariel slipped in and went to the animal's aid. She wasn't too familiar with dogs, but they were incredibly sweet and smart creatures. She was rather fond of Max, Eric's sheepdog.

For a moment Ariel thought the dog wasn't going to make it, but it was breathing enough to prove it still had some life left in it.

She found his leg to be injured. She ripped out two long lines of fabric from her abandoned dress and wrapped them around the dog's leg. She sat with it unsure of what to do. The dog must have fallen off a ship or gotten lost.

It was lucky to be alive.

"There, there, it will be all right. I'll make sure of it," she said, soothingly. In an effort to comfort the dog, Ariel rubbed its head. The dog's pointy, furry ears perking up a notch from the attention.

From the distance, Eric watched.

He was looking for Ariel all over the place. She was quite the free spirited girl that he often wasn't sure where to start looking for her when she decided to step out. The banquet from last night stirred some unnecessary tension that left Ariel uncomfortable and quiet for the rest of the evening.

Many high society types can really be crude and rather hurtful on how they say things.

Ariel unfortunately asked a wrong question and in return had many rude and hurtful criticisms and remarks thrown at her.

Eric hadn't seen Ariel since the morning. He went looking for her out of concern.

Ariel was different from most girls. She was adventurous and wild. Genuine and curious. Extremely exotic, beautiful and she was talented with her voice.

He could not have asked for a more special person to touch his life.

It hurt him quite as much to hear those crude people make ignorant remarks and witness Ariel's hurt reaction.

He wanted to find her and apologize to her. He should have defended her out of respect. By the time he was able to say anything, Ariel had left the room.

But, as he watched the former mermaid show enough compassion and kindness to a stray dog, a great warmth filled his heart and he feel in love with Ariel all over again.

Ariel may not be like most princesses he have crossed paths with, but she was the only one who impressed him with her undeniable beauty many hoped to achieve.

**The End.**


	2. Sea

Title: Sea  
Author: LucridLucifel  
Genre: One shot, drabble, angst.  
Rating: G  
Fandom: The Little Mermaid.  
Summary: Ariel has a quiet moment to think. To think of the sea. Slight EricxAriel.  
A/N: Theme #10: Water for LJ's 20_Fics.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, nor do I make a profit from this work of fiction. TLM belongs soley to Disney.

* * *

**Sea**

Ariel stared out of the balcony into the vast night sky. The stars twinkled through the smoke of clouds. The ocean's dark waters stretched out to the endless horizon.

The heavy feeling of sadness and nostalgia coiled tightly in her chest as she stared at the ocean.

The sound of waves crashing against the rocks soothed her. She remembered her life under the sea as one of the mysterious mermaids.

Ariel glanced quickly over her shoulder to the sleeping form of Eric on the bed. Prince Eric's handsome face looked pleasant in his slumber. Ariel's hear fluttered for a brief moment at the thought of Eric.

A small, genuine smile curled her lips. She missed her old life. The beauty and wonders of the sea, her family and her friends seemed a whole world away.

She remembered Flounder and Sebastian. And the kooky seagull—Scuttle. Ariel's tears slowly descended out of the corners of her eyes from the sheer homesickness.

Her delicate hand settled on her round belly full of child. She has yet to think of a name for her child.

If it is a boy, she might vouch for the name Matthew and if it happens to be a girl, perhaps Melody? It is up for debate though.

Ariel went through impossible lengths to be with Eric and her marriage to the prince was as wonderful as "happily ever after's" can be. There are no regrets, but as far as lingering sadness goes, yes, in her heart harbors that need to be a part of the sea.

**The End.**


	3. Red

Title: Red  
Author: LucridLucifel  
Genre: One shot, drabble, romance.  
Rating: Mish  
Fandom: The Little Mermaid  
Summary: The fiery red hair haunts him. EricxAriel.  
A/N: For LJ's 20_fics, prompt #14: Red.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, nor do I make a profit from this work of fiction. TLM belongs soley to Disney.

* * *

**Red **

_To be in love is merely to be in a state of perceptual anesthesia._

_-H.L. Mencken._

Ariel sang as she bathed in the luxurious bath full of bubbles. Well, if she could, she would. The mysterious mute girl smiled as she popped the bubbles. Eric did not intent to-honestly! He really didn't mean to lurk-but as he was walking in, he was surprised to find the mute girl there.

His reflex reaction was to turn around and look away. And yet, that curious, primitive side to him was intrigued and allured by the beautiful girl.

Her body was lovely no denying the facts there, but flesh aside, her long, thick silky blood, red hair surrounding her like a provocative silk cloud around her was enough to bring him to his knees.

**The End.**


	4. Inspire

Title: Inspire  
Author: LucridLucifel  
Genre: One shot, drabble.  
Rating: G  
Fandom: The Little Mermaid  
Summary: She was his inspiration. ArielxEric.  
A/N: For LJ's 20_fics themes #7: Inspire.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, nor do I make a profit from this work of fiction. TLM belongs soley to Disney.

* * *

**Inspire**

_In real love you want the other person's good, in romantic love you want the other person._

_-Margaret Anderson._

As strange as this could sound, a girl with no past and no voice has said more to Eric than the majority has ever uttered to him. In her own way, she has shed a new light and glory valuing the little things.

At the disadvantage life has dealt her, she finds happiness and joy in the humblest of things. The beautiful mute girl found her way into his heart, he did not want to think of the day she would up and leave.

Thinking of waking up every morning with Ariel inspired Eric to pursue the unknown. Ariel was his inspiration.

**The End.**


	5. Tricks

Title: Tricks  
Author: LucridLucifel  
Genre: One shot, humor.  
Rating: G  
Fandom: The Little Mermaid  
A/N: This would happen if Ariel wasn't mute and she could talk. Slight A.U. Written for prompt #03: Trick for LJ's 20_fics.  
Summary: There's something shiny and pointy missing and a certain red head is to blame. [EricxAriel.]  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Little Mermaid. Disney owns the rights to the movie.

* * *

**Tricks**

A few of the maids in Prince Eric's castle have gone. They have been fired for stealing. The butler who oversees all activity in the castle has searched high and low for the culprit that has stolen all of the silverware in the kitchen.

Prince Eric found it peculiar considering all the more higher value possessions scattered throughout the castle. Why choose to only steal silverware over antiques, jewels, and gold?

He thought nothing of it. It could be the maids for all he knew.

It was quite petty in his honest opinion.

As he ascended the stairs, he thought of retiring to bed when a sudden naughty thought crossed his mind. What was Ariel up to right now? He thought. His beautiful guest always put a smile on his handsome face.

She was fun to be around, too. Which was a plus.

He considered the options of inviting her out for a night stroll under the stars or show her his new piccolo a friend has given him.

The minute Eric pushed the doors, he stopped just as quick. He peered through the open crack of the door. Ariel wasn't in her night gown yet. She was sitting in front of the glorious mahogany vanity, staring into the mirror.

His eyes slightly widened as soon as he caught onto what she was doing. She was-once again-combing her long, blood red locks with one of the silver forks from dinner. She often used it as a comb despite the polite interventions. She hummed a catchy unknown tune with her sweet voice.

Eric always lost himself in her voice.

Yet, he decided to go in and let her known once more of the uses of kitchen utensils. He pushed the door gently opened and the minute she turned to see him. An astonished, surprised expression set on her face.

"Eric, I didn't see you there-"

He blinked, momentarily confused.

Right there on the mahogany table top of the vanity gleamed an immense pile of silver forks. Ariel blushed, failing at pretending there was nothing there at all.

All the missing silverware in the castle was there! He couldn't really believe it. Eric didn't know how to respond to this. It was odd and unexpected. It came off a bit on the eccentric side for his liking.

"Why did you take all the forks from the kitchen?" he asked, unsure how to structure the question without sounding ridiculous. It sounded odd and silly in his mind. But he had to ask.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I..." She looked around the room in discomfort. "I guess I just couldn't help myself. I want to make sure my hair always looks great for you."

Eric gave Ariel a look that most would have laughed at. He really was stumped and the answer left him unsure of how to respond.

Ariel only smiled. She was lucky she was gorgeous, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten off the hook so easily. _This has all got to be a trick or some weird joke, _he thought. Who steals forks to use them for their hair?

**The End. **


	6. It's all about Attitude

Title: It's all about Attitude  
Author: LucridLucifel  
Genre: Fluff, General, Romance, Humor.  
Rating: G  
Fandom: Disney's The Little Mermaid  
A/N: Written for prompt #06: Attitude for LJ's 20_fics.  
Summary: Ariel is just about there. [EricxAriel.]  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Little Mermaid. Disney owns the rights to the movie.

* * *

**It's all about Attitude**

The first time Ariel came to live in the castle by the sea there was moments where she found herself questioning her decision.

The decision to move in with the land dwellers and abandon her life in the sea.

Everything she imagined of the world above was much more extravagant and more-so confusing. Table manners in itself was an oblivious subject. Forks were not meant for grooming one's hair. Forks were used instead as a utensil to eat food with. How strange and odd it was, she often thought.

She apparently from what it appeared to be has everything backwards. Scuttle wasn't kidding when he said, "Human live in a strange Topsy-turfy way."

The clothing was far more abundant and heavier to wear. It wasn't as liberating as her sea-shell top was, but it made Eric happy to see her in gowns. He often couldn't take his eyes off of her.

This world in the castle was far more elaborate than she originally anticipated.

If she had to use grooming tools as eating utensils, then by golly, Ariel would in the name of her love for Eric.

**The End.**


	7. Air

Title: Air  
Author: LucridLucifel  
Genre: One shot.  
Fandom: The Little Mermaid  
Rating: G  
A/N: Based on the ship-wreck scene in the film.  
Summary: I was dying until she came. [EricxAriel].  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to The Little Mermaid; Disney rightfully owns TLM.

* * *

**Air**

There was a moment I thought I was going to drown. That death was surrounding me like the water was filling my lungs.

I couldn't breathe.

The ship was burning and sinking down to the deepest depths of the ocean. In a flurry of confusion, I think of random, scattered thoughts; my crew, the lives lost, the spices that we traded gone to ruin and my sheep dog, Max.

I worry that he drowned as well. The thought made my panic rise up a notch and my body slowly was sinking in the ocean. I felt like dead weight. I lost too much air. My blurred vision becomes a total kaleidoscopic hues of spots focusing and un-focusing.

I could have sworn I saw a shimmer of red floating around my face, but I have lost too much oxygen and the darkness dimmed everything before I give in to that serene darkness. Momentarily I feel a pair of arms warp around me and pull me.

The next time I know I'm on my back on the beach. I'm covered with sea weed, grimy sand caked my skin. My lungs hurt. My chest felt the burning sensation as I coughed up and regurgitated a generous amount of sea water all over the wet sand. I sucked in the air as thought I haven't enough to spare.

My eyes burned. My body ached everywhere. The taste of salt drying my mouth. I look up and squint as my vision clears up and a rather large green fish tail propels in the water. It disappeared immediately. A seagull that was staring at me square in the face took off, squawking in the skies.

I was very confused and bewildered by everything happening all of a sudden. One moment I'm drowning in the ocean as pandemonium occurs to my ship and crew and then the next, I'm on the beach with life.

I forced myself to get on my feet. I wobbled on the sand. My boots missing were sea somewhere. My bare feet touching the cold, squishy sand as I wobbled across the shore. I searched for anyone that could be alive. Anything really. I felt a looming sense of doom at the pit of my stomach thinking of everyone that was on the sunken ship. Max was mainly in my thoughts.

I tried to rack his thoughts. Try as I might, nothing came to mind. Everything was a mixture of confusion. Nothing made sense to me. Slips of the memory here and there. One unclear memory that came to mind came in the form of lots of red spots and hazy smudges.

I stopped and settled back down on the same. I watched the waves crash onto one another and slowly foam up at the shore, wetting the sand, just to retract back into the ocean to repeat it all over again.

As exhausted as I was, I couldn't leave the unclear thought alone. Red mane?

What does it mean? I thought. Red what?

I closed my eyes and a clearer image formed in my mind. Flaming red locks tumbling over one another and in the center of all this wet redness was a face of a distraught person. Was it a man?

I tried to focus the thought more in-depth. What was it about really?

A woman's face. The face of a beautiful young woman leaning forward and giving me the kiss of life and air forces itself into my lungs. Driving out all the water inside me.

Air. She gave me air and brought me back to the living.

But, who was this person? I thought deep about it.

The next set of thoughts didn't get a chance to register when a barking caught my attention. As I looked out into the distance, the sun beaming down, a white and gray running form of a dog ran to my direction. To my utter surprise the large white and gray figure was my shaggy, large sheep dog, Max.

Max excitedly ran toward me. He jumped on me and licked at my face. "Max! Oh, thank god!" I said and embraced my loyal pet.

I was glad he survived. It made the day less gloomy for me.

I stare off into the ocean and behind the collection of rocks that formed into a cliff was red hair and female face. She peered over here and I stared at her, stunned. I start off, trying to steady my footing to reach her, but as soon as she caught wind of it, she slipped under the water and disappeared.

It wasn't until a few months later I realized who she was and what she would mean to me.

For the current moment, I always regarded her as the girl who gave me air and my life back.

**The End.**


	8. Drift

Title: Drift

Author: LucridLucifel

Genre: One shot, angst, romance.

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: The Little Mermaid

A/N: Written for LJ's 20_Fics prompt community; theme 16. Devoted.

Summary: She was drifting away and he ran for her. [EricxAriel].

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid, Disney owns all the rights for the film.

* * *

**Drift**

_"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_― Dr. Seuss_

She had returned to the sea.

It was after one of their mightiest of arguments.

Prince Eric originally didn't intend to hurt Ariel that much with his pain-stricken words.

And, yet, he got carried away with them and said things that shouldn't have been said.

And now Ariel has left.

Who knows if she will ever return back to the castle?

She ran out in a huff, tears in her eyes, and dived into the raging ocean. Her human body shape-shifted and her legs became one and scaly. A mermaid tail formed and she swam deep into the oceans depths. High-tailing it home without looking back to see if her Prince was calling after her.

The argument shouldn't have been taken this far. It was too stupid to. Eric just couldn't handle some of Ariel's silly antics. And Ariel running out in her bloomers and undergarments in front of his guests was the straw that broke the camel's hump.

He felt embarrassed and angry she had the audacity to run into the room dressed the way she was.

Eric was blinded by sheer rage and embarrassment, he didn't think for a moment that Ariel had not known the wrong and deviance she displayed. Ariel was not of his human world. She is very much a mermaid and mermaids don't know what bloomers and undergarments are.

Ariel thought it was a separate outfit and not something that is solely meant to be worn underneath her dresses.

Eric pulled her roughly by the arm into the next room and asked her in a loud and nasty voice, "What's wrong with you?"

Ariel tried to explain to Eric she didn't know what she just done was socially unacceptable.

As upset, confused and guilty as Ariel felt, she thought it was quite unfair and unjust for Eric to get this angry with her. It was a simple mistake.

Nothing to get all worked up about.

Ariel left. It was too much.

She went home to look for comfort from Flounder and Sebastian.

* * *

In prince Eric's mind the events that leaded up to Ariel leaving played over in his head like a movie.

He couldn't get his mind away from it.

The guilt and frustration was eating away at him.

It's been several days.

And no contact from her end.

Nothing.

No notes in a bottle.

No letters.

No word from her at all.

It was enough to drive Eric insane.

He couldn't live with the idea he may have driven away the love of his life.

He hoped Ariel would come back.

* * *

Since the time she jumped into the ocean, she went back to Atlantis. She went home and refused to talk about what happened in the world above the water.

She did not want any more conflict or her family egging on unnecessary problems.

Her sisters surrounded her like a swarm of sharks, curious and eager to pry into their youngest sister's love life blues.

She did not give in.

Her lips were clam tight.

* * *

Eric wrote a letter.

He wrote it straight from the heart and thought of Ariel with each stroke of the quill. He sealed it and wrapped it up tight enough to fit into a bottle.

Eric imagined the reaction of Ariel if she were to receive it. He sighed.

In one rough throw, the bottle was tossed far as the eyes could see into the blinding horizon. A distant splash indicated the bottle hit water.

Eric launched into the ocean several bottled letters in hopes that one out of the dozens floating around would reach her.

None did.

Or so it seems.

* * *

The little mermaid thought of her prince more than usual.

She wondered if he thought of her at all.

She has done nothing but stay cooped up in her room.

Flounder tried to encourage her to swim outside and hangout.

Nothing would make this mermaid budge.

* * *

"I'm going to go out there and look for her," he declared defiantly as all of Eric's subjects tried to convince him otherwise.

"It's too dangerous out there. You almost drowned a number of times," the maid said.

"And let's not ignore the time one of the ships sunk," another one added.

Eric glared and did not want to hear any of it. "As true as all these incidences are, I need to go out there and get Ariel back. I made a terrible mistake I have to fix. I can't live with myself knowing she's gone because of me."

"How are you going to find her in that massive world of the ocean? It's endless!" Remarked a servant.

"I know. But I have to try," said Eric, determined. The worried and anguished look in her eyes said how much this will truly cost him.

* * *

Ariel fought hard with the urge to go to the surface and check in on Eric.

To see what he has been up to these last few months.

She wanted to go back, but a big part of her couldn't allow her to set foot (or fin) back into that castle knowing how Eric feels and how he was embarrassed of her.

It was so humiliating and painful.

And, yet, she missed him a whole lot.

But, her pride and anxious insecurities prevented her from doing it.

* * *

Going against his subjects' wishes, Eric sneaked out on a simple row boat and searched for the mermaid.

He paddled against the current. His arms were strong and built enough to handle the strain of the waves and water as he rowed further and further into the ocean.

There's nothing not worth risking your life for if you really want it.

And Ariel is worth it all.

* * *

Days have passed as he waited on his boat. The hot beaming sun and the heat weight down on him.

His supply of food has disappeared. His thirst and hunger went for four days straight. The maddening inescapable hell he was in was punishment enough for all this lifelong sins. His head ached. Dizzy and weak, he closed his eyes. The thick coat of sweat covering every inch of him boiled against his skin.

He hasn't had any luck finding Ariel. He drifted away in this endless journey. His life in the hands of the ocean—his only wish was to see Ariel's big blue eyes once more.

"Ariel," he whispered, his voice cracking. Delirium warping his mind and his sanity slipping away as he closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Scuttle was flying out into the sun with the many seagulls flocking behind him.

He soared over the expansive ocean blue; always a sight for sore eyes.

And, one object that stood out to the seagull was the lone boat, floating on by.

Curiosity always in Scuttle's nature, he fly on down near the boat. The seagull perched himself on the side of the boat. He blinked for a second as it slowly dawned on the bird that the unconscious human was. "Eric?"

He squawked from the sudden surprise. "Oh gee, oh gee! It's Ariel's Eric! I got to go find her!" He set off, flapping in a hurry to find the mermaid. He flew toward the usual area she normally resided.

Coincidentally, Ariel was there sitting on one of the rocks with Flounder swimming around the edges. Sebastian the crab was lecturing her about something Scuttle didn't care to try to listen on and understand. He glided over and landed beside Ariel.

"Oh, hello Scuttle," said Ariel, smiling big for him.

"Oh, how _nice_ to see you," said Sebastian, not too enthusiastically. Scuttle meant well most of the time, but he was a brainless bird that irritated him and what made it worse, Scuttle didn't care if he did.

The seagull gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Ariel—gasps—there's something important I—gasp—have to tell you—"

"What is it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Concern for the bird spreading over her features as she handed over her undivided attention.

"The prince is dying. He's on the boat and he's dying," Scuttle finally said.

"The prince is here?" Flounder asked, bewildered.

The mixture of emotions she has been battling over him since her departure came to a screeching halt. Her heart raced and the sickening feeling in her stomach increased tenfold. "Where is he? Take me to him," Ariel said, urging the seagull to take flight and lead the way toward the prince.

Ariel dived into the ocean and swam behind the flying bird, Flounder and Sebastian following suit. Scuttle flapped away into the blazing sun.

* * *

The moment Ariel reached Eric her heart gave out. He was down for the count. He hopped onto the boat and sloppily adjusted herself, cradling the prince's body. He was delirious with heat stroke. His lips were parched and he muttered incoherent words.

Sebastian and Flounder summoned a group of dolphins to come and help pull the boat to land. Eric had long lost the oars of the boat. Ariel did not know how the crab managed to get the dolphins to cooperate, but he did. Scuttle perched himself on a sturdy board inside the boat. The seagull watched with gloom at the distressed mermaid embracing the human she loved.

Eric muttered Ariel's name and hearing her name slip through his cracked, dry lips was enough for Ariel to be overcome with tears of pain and sorrow. "Eric, I love you. Why did it come to this?"

Ariel sobbed for him and for herself. She sobbed over the situation they were in.

* * *

The day Eric finally opened his eyes; he was in bed back in his room. He was back in the castle by the shore.

He was red as it came from sunburn. He felt lightheaded and parched. He reached over, weakly, for the pitcher of cold, fresh water. He downed it all, spilling a bit on his shirt.

On his bedside he found the redhead beauty fast asleep. She sat in a chair near his bed and slept on the edge of the bed. Her small, feeble hand rested on his knee.

Eric wondered for a moment what was going on. His head still hurt from all the sun he was exposed to. He tried to think what had happened. The last thing he recalls is blinking off into the ocean.

And now, by whatever miracle that has been cast, he was back home safe and sound with Ariel.

He couldn't believe she was here.

And, at the same time, miracles do happen. She was a mermaid after all. It doesn't get any weirder than that. If mermaids exist, then miracles can happen.

And having his greatest love here beside him was that miracle.

**The End.**


	9. Sneer

Title: Sneer  
Author: LucridLucifel  
Genre: One shot, angst.  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: The Little Mermaid  
Summary: Ariel remembers. [ArielxEric].  
A/N: Theme 11. Sneer for LJ's 20_fics prompt community.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TLM. Disney owns the rights to the movie and series.

* * *

**Sneer**

Although the end result played out very much to Ariel's favor the pain of being rejected and replaced like an old pair of shoes for a new pair.

Vanessa was her name. She literally draped herself all over Eric and dramatize it a lot more than necessary in Ariel's presence.

Vanessa was indeed beautiful, but something about her rubbed Ariel the wrong way. The smirks and sneers she directed toward Ariel made the entire situation much more humiliating and painful.

How can he not see what she was doing?

Eric was completely under her spell. It was crazy.

In the end, the Octo-maid, Ursula the sea witch, was the culprit behind the scheming and deceit.

Sometimes while she walked along the coast of the castle, she remembered back to that time. The pain in her heart really tested her feelings. She remembered the sneer and the memories marked by it.

**The End.**


End file.
